Cheated
by ARE YOU TOBI APPROVED
Summary: Sasori loves Deidara. Deidara's dating Sakura. Sakura cheats on Deidara with Suigetsu.Deidara turns to Sasori for comfort. Yaoi! SasoDei Sasori X Deidara note:Male on Male. Don't like it don't read it!


Sasori fumed as he laid on his couch. He was thinking about his best friend, Deidara. The truth was Sasori was in love with him. But Deidara was currently dating a pink haired slut named Sakura. They were on a date right now and it took all of Sasori's will power not to scream "DON'T GO!" _Their_ _probably holding hands somewhere exchanging kisses. _Sasori thought bitterly. Suddenly his phone went off. Sasori's eyes widened as he realized the song was the tune he picked for Deidara. Boom Boom Pow by the black eyed peas. He quickly flipped it open. "Hello?!" He asked quickly. He heard muffled sobs coming from the other side. "D-Danna un?" "What's wrong Dei?" Sasori asked worry clear in his voice. "Sakura un. S-She was…un!" Deidara burst into tears. "Shhhhh…I'll be right over." After hearing an "un…" from the other end of the phone Sasori hung up and ran to Deidara's house.

Sasori knocked rapidly. "Dei its Sasori open up!" Sasori heard footsteps before the door swung open and Deidara threw himself into Sasori's arms, sobbing. Sasori hushed his friend and led him back into the house, closing the door and sitting on the couch. He gently eased his friend into his lap and began stroking his hair, murmuring "shhhhh's." quietly. When Deidara had calmed down some Sasori decided to ask his crush what happened. "What happened Dei?" Sasori asked softly. Deidara gripped Sasori's shirt tightly, clinging as if it was his only sense of life. Deidara drew in a shaky breath as the memories flooded back to him.

_*__**Flash Back…***_

Deidara adjusted his ponytail as he stood on Sakura's porch. Deidara took a breath and lifted his hand to knock when he heard Sakura moan. _"Suigetsu! Ah! Yesssssssss!" Deidara gasped and shakily tried the doorknob which was conveniently unlocked. As the door opened Deidara felt tears spring to his eyes. There, laying on the floor, was Sakura and Suigetsu. Their naked bodies were entwined. "S-Sakura un!" Sakura gasped and looked up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The one known as Suigetsu yelled. "He's no-one but a fag, ignore him. Deidara get the hell out of my house." Sakura said, smirking. Deidara turned and ran. The only sounds were the sounds of Sakura and Suigetsu's laughing combined with their moans and Deidara's heart-wrenching sobs. As soon as Deidara got to his house he picked up his phone and called Sasori._

_***Flash Back End…***_

By the end Deidara was sobbing again. Sasori however wanted to murder the bitch and the bastard. Sakura got the sweetest, nicest and, unfortunately, most fragile Person in the world and she broke his heart. Sasori took a breath trying to calm himself. They would pay. Sasori would make sure of that. Deidara clung to Sasori tighter. "Danna…Please un…Don't leave me un…" Came Deidara's desperate words. "Never." Sasori whispered in his ear. Silence was followed soon after. Deidara still clinging to Sasori and Sasori still stroking Deidara's hair. "Deidara?" Sasori said, breaking the silence. Sasori heard a shaky breath followed by "Un?" Sasori gathered up the courage and spoke. "You need someone who will protect you. Someone who will love you and hold you. Someone who respects you and will do anything for you. You're an amazing person Dei and-" Sasori took a breath an Deidara had turned to look at him.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to be that person." Sasori held his breath, awaiting the answer. A few stray tears traveled down Deidara's face. "D-Danna un…" Deidara gave a small smile. "Yes un." Sasori grinned. He had never been so happy. Finally, Deidara was his. He liked the sound of that. **HIS **Deidara. Sasori stroked Deidara's cheek with his thumb and tilted Deidara's head so it was up at him. Sasori slowly lowered and pressed his lips to Deidara's. Deidara blushed before slowly closing his eyes. He shyly began kissing back. Sasori ran his tongue along Deidara's bottom lip, politely asking *CoughBEGGINGcough* For entrance. Deidara parted his lips allowing Sasori's tongue to slip into his mouth. Sasori eagerly explored the foreign cavern. Deciding he would be the only one allowed to taste it. He coaxed Deidara's tongue to play. Soon the to tongues were battling for dominance, Sasori's winning in the end. Reluctantly they had to part for air. Both were gasping and Sasori laid Deidara's head onto his shoulder. "Mine." He whispered. "Yours un." Came Deidara's simple reply.

The next day Sakura had tried to crawl back to Deidara, claiming she had been drunk and was promptly met with Sasori bringing Deidara into a teeth-shattering kiss which was happily returned. Later that day Sakura was found beaten and bloody behind the school while Suigetsu had mysteriously disappeared…

**Please Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
